IMAGINES BTS
by Nortah Snow
Summary: 7 membres des BTS, 7 genres différents ; c'est aussi simple que cela.
1. Avant-Propos

AVANT-PROPOS

L'idée est simple : les 7 membres des BTS, 7 genres différents. Ce défi est personnel, pour voir si je peux le relever et il m'amuse bien. En plus de cela, comme il devait s'agir d'one-shots pas trop longs (un autre défi parce que j'ai tendance à aller en long, en large et en travers), je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant d'être le héros de ces histoires ! Donc cela est devenu un recueil d'imagines, le premier que je fais et je suis heureuse de l'expérimenter avec les BTS.

~Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ~

BLAHBLAH SUPPLÉMENTAIRES

→ Pour tout avouer, je viens à peine de débuter le troisième imagine, mais je voulais tout de même poster. Je tenterai d'en mettre un en ligne toutes les deux semaines.

→ En lisant ces one-shots, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à de quelconques scènes de sexe. Ces OS sont adressés à tout public.

Yoongi

Seokjin

Taehyung

Hoseok

Jimin

Namjoon

Jungkook

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !


	2. Un amour de chat

— Peut-être qu'il serait plus rassurant que je te raccompagne... te dit ton meilleur ami.

D'après toi, tu peux te raccompagner chez toi toute seule. Ce ne sont pas plusieurs verres de mélanges d'alcools qui auront raison de toi.

— Ne t'en fais pas Namjoon, je me porte très bien !

Pour prouver tes propos, tu marches jusqu'au porte manteau avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame. Tu bouscules même une fille sur ton passage, qui t'aurait bien crié dessus pour avoir sali sa chemise blanche si elle n'avait pas vu ton état déplorable.

— Laisse-moi douter de ça... continue-t-il en portant une main sur ton épaule. Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi.

— C'est la fête de ton frère, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu habitais loin. Ils ne remarqueront même pas mon absence que je serai de nouveau là.

— Comme tu le dis, mon appartement n'est pas loin, je peux y aller comme une grande. Je suis majeure, je te le rappelle.

— Que tu es têtue, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'a pas tort et tu le sais bien. Tu lui adresses un immense sourire, avant de le perdre en entendant cette voix familière qui s'adresse à ton meilleur ami :

— Laisse, Namjoon. Je vais la raccompagner, je comptais m'en aller de toute façon.

Ton visage passe par divers stades en rencontrant son regard : la perte de couleur et le rougissement intensif surtout, signes d'ébahissement et d'une joie gênée. Tu fuis ses yeux sombres et tombes sur ceux amusés de Namjoon.

— Ça te va ? te demande ce dernier.

Pour réponse, tu vas dire en revoir aux autres et reviens vers lui pour lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue. Ces yeux t'adressent un : « T'as intérêt à te souvenir de ton moment seule avec Yoongi demain. » alors que tu ouvres la porte d'entrée. Il faut dire aussi que ça fait un an que tu l'embêtes avec Min Yoongi, à dire que tu aimerais tellement que vous soyez plus que de simples camarades de classe. On ne croirait pas que tu sois le genre de personne à être niaise en pensant à la personne qui fait battre ton cœur, mais c'est bien le cas. Tu es la plus douée pour citer les qualités du ténébreux, adorable et solitaire Yoongi et tu es même un peu ennuyante au bout d'un moment si on te lance sur ce sujet. C'est un vrai supplice pour Namjoon.

Le trajet est assez silencieux au début. Il marche les mains négligemment dans ses poches, tandis que tu tentes de faire taire les battements de ton cœur un peu effréné et de marcher le plus droit possible. Le froid te croque chaque centimètres de ta peau découverte et tu enfouis ta tête dans ton écharpe.

— J'ai remarqué que tu as descendu plusieurs bouteilles à toi seule, dit-il et tu lui jettes un regard à la fois timide et curieux. Tu ne dois pas te sentir très bien en ce moment.

— Ça peut aller, j'ai déjà été dans des situations bien plus compliquées.

Malgré tes divagations et ton envie croissante de vomir, tu te persuades tout de même que tu tiens bien à l'alcool et que tu te sens encore fraîche. De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas vraiment lui raconter le contraire, ce serait bien trop honteux.

Tu te retrouves en bas de ton grillage trop rapidement à ton goût. Vous avez pris plutôt votre temps, mais tu aurais préféré qu'il s'arrête, tout simplement.

Il te fait face, et tu puises dans tes dernières forces pour ne pas détourner ton regard.

— Je vois. Bon, on se retrouve lundi alors. Bonne nuit.

Tu répètes la même chose, et le regardes un instant s'éloigner dans le paysage nocturne et hivernale. Des pensées divergentes se bataillent en toi. D'un côté, tu pourrais mourir maintenant que tu serais heureuse. D'un autre, tu es un peu déçue, votre conversation n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnelle et tu aurais bien aimé qu'il t'embrasse, ça aurait été le moment approprié. Tu ricanes en imaginant la réaction de Namjoon : « Sérieusement, tu pars encore dans tes délires à l'eau de rose, ça devrait être interdit à ton âge ! ».

Tu rentres chez toi, enlèves aussitôt tes talons et vas te démaquiller. Alors que tu comptes sortir de la salle de bain, une soudaine envie de vomir te prend, et tu dégueules tout le contenu de ton estomac dans les cuvettes.

La sensation est horrible, mais te fais aussi du bien. Après un coup d'eau sur le visage et un bon nettoyage de bouche, tu retournes dans ton salon. Tu ne vois presque rien dans la pénombre, tu n'oses non plus allumer la lumière au risque de te détruire les yeux. Avec un peu de difficulté, tu réussis à atteindre ton canapé, sur lequel tu te laisses choir.

— Grr, fit quelqu'un à ta droite.

Tu te tournes aussitôt dans cette direction, avant que quelque chose de poilu se mette sur tes genoux. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Mouse, ton chat – oui, tu aimais appeler Souris ton chat, cependant, alors que ton présumé chat ronronné contre tes jambes, tu rencontras les yeux lumineux de Mouse assit sur la télévision et qui fixait tes jambes avec la furieuse envie de le déchiqueter en morceaux.

Tu cries, t'éloignes du canapé à la recherche de la lumière. Quand tu allumes le salon, tes yeux te piquent et tu n'oses pas te retourner. Peut-être était-ce un animal errant, un psychopathe ou encore un monstre. Dans tous les cas, comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez toi ?

Tu prends discrètement un livre volumineux sur la commode et te retournes. Ton visage déjà bien pâle perd encore des teintes. Tu en lâches même ton moyen de défense.

Un jeune homme, seulement vêtu d'une chemise trop longue et large. Un visage d'ange des ténèbres. Des yeux perçants. Si cela est troublant, tu as du mal à croire au reste. Tes yeux se posent d'abord sur la queue de chat qui bouge doucement au-dessus de sa tête sur lequel tu t'attardes. Des joues rosées, des moustaches, et des oreilles de chat. Un homme-chat et pas n'importe lequel. Min Yoongi.

Sans rien dire, tu éteins la lumière et la rallumes. Il était toujours là, sur ton canapé, à te dévisager de ses yeux perçants. Tu réitères l'action mais rien n'y fait, il ne disparaissait pas.

— Je dois divaguer, tu ris nerveusement en passant une main dans tes cheveux.

Tu ne souhaites faire qu'une chose, ignorer ce mirage qui te fait beaucoup trop d'effets.

Alors que tu prends un verre d'eau, tu sens son regard sur toi. Cela te perturbe mais tu ne laisses rien paraître. Tu te retournes en manquant de tomber et adresses un bref regard au canapé. Yoongi n'était plus là.

— Viens Mouse. Allons dormir.

Tu le prends dans tes bras et te diriges vers l'unique chambre de ton appartement. Tu vas pouvoir enfin rejoindre ton tant aimé lit, qui te permettra de reprendre des forces. Adieu la fatigue et le marteau qui fait un boucan d'enfer dans ta tête.

Mouse s'installe sur ton ventre, avant de grogner et s'enfuir.

— Mouse, qu'est-ce que tu as ? soupires-tu.

Tu allumes la lumière de ton chevet et fais la rencontre du visage de Yoongi à quelques centimètres du tien, allongé et tourné complètement dans ta direction. Tu pourrais te sentir effrayée, mais cette vision de l'homme de tes rêves te retourne dans tous les sens. Son souffle caresse ta bouche. S'il se rapprochait d'une dizaine de centimètres, tu pourrais atteindre ses lèvres bien roses.

Pour le fruit de ton imagination, il te paraît bien réel.

Cette constatation se renforce quand il passe sa main douce sur ta joue, qui se réchauffe.

Il est trop réel. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

— Comment tu as fait pour rentrer chez moi, Yoongi ? Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Comment tu fais pour que ta queue et tes oreilles de chat soient aussi bien faîtes ?

Un fin sourire étire son visage, avant qu'il ne recule et ferme les yeux.

Tu le regardes un long moment, te demandant qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque, mais la fatigue te gagne. Tu n'arrives pas à résister, tes paupières sont trop lourdes, et le noir te gagne.

C'est Mouse qui te réveille le lendemain, te quémandant joyeusement sa pâté. Tu as bien du mal à émerger, ton mal-de-tête est amplifié face à la veille. Tu fermes les yeux en grognant et te retournes dans ton lit. Tes bras cherchent une chose bien précise, qu'elles ne trouvèrent pas. Tu ouvres les yeux aussitôt, pour découvrir ton lit vide de sa présence. Tu te lèves, passes d'abord par les toilettes, et le cherches d'un coup d'œil circulaire.

Finalement, cela avait dû être ton imagination. En même temps, un Min Yoongi en version chat, comment cela pourrait être possible ?

Tu cherches la nourriture de Mouse, mais tu ne trouves rien.

Mouse se gratte contre tes pieds, miaulant sa faim.

— Désolée Mouse. Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre encore un moment pour manger.

Celui-ci commença à s'éloigner, en se tournant parfois pour t'appeler. Tu le suis, curieuse.

Tu te retrouves devant ta commode. Sur ton livre volumineux est posé un sachet de nourriture pour chat.

Tu fronces des sourcils.

Étrange... C'était bien la première fois que tu posais ça là, puis tu ne connaissais pas cette marque. Des croquettes au fromage ? Quand tu avais acheté ça ? Tu avais beau fouiller dans ta mémoire, tu ne te souvenais pas. En même temps, avec ton état encore embrouillé par les boissons, c'était difficile.

Tu remplies sa gamelle et Mouse se jette dessus.

Bon, au moins, ça lui plaît. Tu devrais en racheter à l'avenir.

Ton téléphone vibre dans ton pantalon, te faisant sursauter.

Tu remarques d'abord qu'il s'agit d'un numéro inconnu, avant de lire le message.

— Hey, c'est Min Yoongi. J'ai demandé ton numéro à Nam, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Désolé de te déranger alors que tu dois décuver, mais j'ai appris que tu avais un chat, Mouse, je crois. J'avais acheté des friandises pour le chat d'un pote, mais finalement, ce n'est pas de son goût. Tu penses que Mouse aime les croquettes au fromage ? Autant ne pas les gâcher.

Tu as du mal à y croire. Min Yoongi avait demandé ton numéro ? Min Yoongi avait demandé ton numéro ! Il devait être un minimum intéressé par toi pour avoir fait ça. Peut-être que tu ne devais pas perdre espoir et persévérer à la conquête de son cœur.

Une œillade vers Mouse qui se régale et tu lui réponds. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, tu reçois un nouveau message.

— Ok, je viens chez toi vers une heure. On pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître en plus. Allez, à tout' !

À ce moment-là, tu te sens pousser des ailes, et tu remercies les croquettes pour chat au fromage.

~Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ~

Le premier qui passe à la casserole est donc Yoongi, avec pour genre le surnaturel !

J'espère qu'il t'auras plu, parce que j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Il est sans prise de tête, contrairement au prochain OS.

D'ailleurs, tu penses que le prochain sera sur quel membre des BTS ? Et l'OS que tu attends le plus sera sur lequel des 6 membres restants ?

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain imagination~


End file.
